


Elise's Favorite Toys

by TheSkellobit



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Futanari, Masturbation, Plushie-Corrin, Roleplay, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25897048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSkellobit/pseuds/TheSkellobit
Summary: [Commissioned Work]Elise really loves her big sister Corrin. Really REALLY loves her. But since she's not brave enough to convey her feelings, she resorts to the next best things to vent her physical needs.
Kudos: 17





	Elise's Favorite Toys

**Author's Note:**

> An anonymous commission based on a Nohrian equivalent of my Sakura's Prized Possession fic.

Princess Elise is perhaps one of the most infectiously happy persons you will ever meet in your life if you had the fortune of talking to her even once. The youngest princess of the great kingdom of Nohr is perhaps the perfect picture of innocence and joy that a dark and somewhat dreary nation like this needed. 

Elise was a lover of all things. She loved sweets, her closest friends, all of her wonderful subjects, even the not-so wonderful ones were not undeserving of her support. However, no one earned her affections quite like her family. Chief among even them? Her wonderful big sister Corrin. 

If there was one thing you could safely bet your life savings on, it was that Corrin is Elise's favorite person in the whole world. They were essentially the picture perfect example of what two loving sisters should look like. Nothing made the other happier than being in each others presence, and that bond almost made their brothers and sisters envious.

There was one little thing though that put a bit of a wrinkle in that perception. While it was easy to think Elise's adoration for Corrin was entirely wholesome, the truth was there was a little something extra lurking beneath that surface. For as poised and innocent as Elise would let on, she also had a bit of a... as she would put it: "naughty streak." 

Yes, it's true. That familial love did come with a heaping side of lust that Elise couldn't help but explore from time to time. 

Such as one instance when Felicia had drawn Corrin's bath. Though she knew it wasn't proper to spy on someone while they were bathing, Elise had hidden behind a corner and watched as her big sister stripped to prepare for a nice long soak. As Corrin peeled away her layers of armor and clothing, Elise reached beneath her black rose-patterned dress and grab hold of her erection. 

She slowly jerked herself off while she watched Corrin's body before she submerged into the steamy waters. Her favorite moment was right when it was time to remove her leggings. Corrin would pull one of her legs up to get part of the garment off and whenever she did, it gave Elise the perfect view of her sister's plump buttocks. She couldn't contain herself and would make a mess of the walls as she came to the image of her sister's butt. 

That wasn't the best idea since the following week was filled with interrogations and some guards getting fired. Turns out, leaving evidence that you jacked off was a bad idea. Who would have guessed? 

Since then, Elise sought out other, healthier ways to get her fill. One of those methods? Purchasing a cute little plush doll made in Corrin's image! A specialty item that she managed to get from a traveling merchant with a pony tail hairstyle and a smile you couldn't refuse. It cost a bit of gold, but it was worth it! It was about the side of an average stuffed teddy bear doll and it's overall proportions made it look like a cute little chubby version of her big sister. Now she had something to lavish all her love onto as well as fully indulge that naughty streak of hers. 

One of her favorite activities was a little game she made up called "Interrogation." It was based on some of the things she saw when Camilla was questioning one of the sentries after the whole bath fiasco. 

"Alright, you! Confess to your crimes!" Elise shouted, pointing a finger at the plush doll which was resting on a chair with its stubby little arms bound with string. 

_"But I told you, milady! I'm innocent!"_ Elise spoke in place of the doll with a high pitched voice. 

"We'll just see about that!" Elise declared. Reaching under her dress, the princess dropped her frilly panties to the floor below. She proceeded to hike her skirt up, revealing her member to the doll with an intimidating stance she remembered Camilla taking. "One last chance, criminal scum!" 

_"Eeee~! No, Lady Elise, spare meee~!"_ She squealed with a tiny giggle towards the end. 

"If you refuse to talk then you shall be punished!" Elise 'replied' back. 

A stream of urine arced from the tip of Elise's cock onto the face of the doll while Elise let out an exaggerated "evil" laugh. Of all things, this was her favorite method of playing with her plush doll. After seeing Camilla try this method with Selena during one of her interrogations, for which her game was named, Elise copied the technique every so often with her Corrin plush. In fact, she had done it so much that the fabric that made up the portion of Corrin's hair on the doll had been permanently stained from white to blonde.

More than once, Elise had the idea to try and play "Interrogation" with the real Corrin but she was far too embarrassed to even attempt that. Even if she had that kind of courage, she imagined that would still be rather difficult. Just thinking about it made Elise's member stiffen up. If she were so blessed as to convince Corrin to let her try, there would be no way on this green Earth she would keep her excitement down long enough to actually do the deed. 

After half a minute of "interrogating" her toy, Elise's stream finally abated with a small trail of the leftovers pooling between her feet. She hadn't ceased because her bladder was empty, in fact she could stand to go a tad bit longer. As was typical of her, fantasizing about doing this with the genuine article did indeed have the youngest princess standing at full mast. But, there was no need to worry about that, for Elise had something else that she coveted almost as much as her precious doll. 

Diving beneath her bed, Elise retrieved a small decorative box and placed it atop her bed. Undoing the latch, she opened the container which held her other much loved toy. She could never quite remember the name. Something about a hole? It was a specialty made in Hoshido. Again, procuring this marvel cost a hefty bit of coin, but that merchant made it happen. 

This tube-like toy with a smooth, velvety texture was something she cherished on the same level as her doll imitation of Corrin. It was made to simulate the feeling of a woman's vagina and it just so happened to be made with Elise's length and girth in mind with optimal specifications! Whenever she had gotten hard after a fun game of Interrogation or even after a particularly steamy dream, she would rely on this baby to pleasure her to completion. 

Throwing herself onto her bed, Elise got to work on getting her toy nice and ready. Placing the entrance to her lips, the princess flitted her tongue across the almost-fleshy folds, lathering it with her saliva and preparing it to take her throbbing erection. The taste of her previous uses sat heavy upon her tongue. The bitter, sour taste of aged semen that she often times neglected to clean. The musk of countless ejaculations finding its way into her mouth and nose was never an unwelcome sensation.

It was especially alluring knowing that not all of it's contents were hers. Though she pretended not to notice, Elise knew very well that Camilla had taken her toy for a spin more than once. It was fine, though. She was more than happy to lap at her sister's leavings every now and again. 

When she was sure her toy was sufficiently lubricated, Elise prepared her cock for insertion, holding the toy between her legs. First, the head, which easily glided into the inviting warmth of the item. Her shaft quickly followed and before long, the Nohrian princess was jacking herself off with her toy and enjoying every second of it. 

Elise's eyes drifted shut as her imagination once again took hold. She could vividly see, in her lust addled state, Corrin, her lovely sister, bouncing atop her hips. Her beautiful Corrin riding her cock with a face of joy for just having had the pleasure of being taken by her little sister's cock. 

_"Elise, you've grown so much! Your dick is filling me up even more than last time!"_ Corrin praised. Her pale-skinned breasts heaving with every ascent and descent upon her pole. 

"Am I... bigger than Camilla... big sister?" Elise gasped as she picked up speed. 

_"So much bigger! Camilla doesn't even compare!"_ Corrin lavished in Elise's mind. 

Yes! Hearing Corrin say such nice things about her member galvanized the princess to continue. Now, she rolled over, on her knees and envisioned herself atop her sister and pounding into her pussy with enhanced vigor. She was desperate to cum, agonizingly so! She grasped her toy and pumped even faster. Droplets of sweat fell from her brow upon her sheets while she imagined her sister's face twisted in ecstasy. No one could fuck Corrin like she could! She was the best, the only one who could make her squeal and yelp as she had dreamed of countless times!

_"Elise, I'm gonna cum!"_ Her vision of Corrin announced, her eyes rolling up into her skull. 

"Me too! I'm gonna fill you up until your belly bursts, big sister!" Elise replied. 

Giving into her fantasies, Elise released a breathy moan as she craned her neck upward while her cock finally erupted with a torrent of cum that quickly lubricated the insides of her toy. She continued to squeeze and move her hand to draw her orgasm out for as long as possible. Amazingly, she managed to reach a second orgasm mere seconds apart from her first. The previous deposit of semen had been used to continue her descent into lusty madness and made her fire a second load. 

Unable to continue, Elise collapsed into a heap on her bed, dick still firmly nestled in her toy even as she grew flaccid. A shiver ran down her spine as the small reserve of urine that she couldn't completely expel onto her doll flooded into her toy. The vision of Corrin had faded away, leaving Elise with nothing but the sound of her labored breathing and accelerated heartbeat. 

When she managed to gather enough strength, Elise removed her member from her toy with an audible squelch coming from it. She brought the tube of pleasure to her lips once more and placed a kiss upon the side of it, as if thanking it for its service to her fantasies and relief.

Picking herself up off the bed, Elise placed her toy back into it's box and placed the container back under her bed. She then retrieved her underwear from the floor and slipped them back into their proper place under her dress. Finally, she grabbed her plush doll of Corrin, soaked with urine and placed it at it's proper home back upon her shelf of other trinkets to dry. 

Dusting off her hands, Elise could find it within herself to return to her day as normal. This alone time was fun but she still had her responsibilities as a Nohrian royal to attend to. Before that, she decided to take a trip to the paths to get cleaned up. It wouldn't do to show up alongside her siblings with the scent of fresh and stale semen on her along with traces of other bodily fluids. 

Perhaps, if she were so lucky, she may run into Corrin there. If fate were to actually smile upon her so, then maybe it was time she brought up her little game of "Interrogation" with her beloved big sister. She walked with a bit of a spring in her step, a little eager and hopeful of the possibility. When she made it to the bath chambers, puffs of smoke bleeding out from underneath the door was her clue of it being occupied. Elise's heart jumped up in her chest. What if Corrin where there? Could she really be so fortunate...? 

Doing her best to stay silent, Elise creaked open the door and peeked inside. The gods must truly be smiling on her today because she caught Corrin and one of her maids very nearly ready to take a dip into the baths. This was her moment...! Taking a deep breath, Elise strode into the bathhouse.

"Heya, big sister! Do you care for a little company in the bath today?" Elise greeted, a little too loudly as Corrin jumped.

"Elise, you startled me!" Corrin exhaled when she saw her sweet little sister come in. "I don't mind at all. It'll be nice having some quality time with my sisters."

Elise was ready to jump in excitement but she caught herself before any merrymaking could be had. She could have sworn she heard Corrin say _sisters._ As in plural. Taking a second to survey the room, Elise noticed Camilla had already been shoulder deep in the tub, clearly awaiting Corrin to join her. 

"Oh, wonderful! We can all take turns washing each other!" Camilla cooed, happy to see Elise join them.

Sighing only a tiny bit, Elise surrendered to the moment and decided to join Corrin and Camilla in the bath. Perhaps there would be a time where she and her favorite big sister would have a private moment to bring up her feelings. For now, she chose to just enjoy this simpler, non-romantic bath time.

Camilla, however, had different plans. While her sisters were getting undressed to join her, she had been secretly touching herself to the image of their nude bodies preparing to be cleansed. The eldest princess was determined to see her precious younger sisters leave this bath a bit dirtier than before they came in.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm kinda doing commissions now. If you're interested in that sort of thing, info on how to commission works from me will be on my profile soon.


End file.
